Kronos Devours
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: Part 3 of the Hunger Series. Rivick separates, rejoins, runs amok, and some big damn explosions are left behind by all the big damn heroes.


It has been a very long time, I'm aware, but I won't apologize for it. After finals, I returned home to discover my aunt, a woman who only ever smiled and laughed, had passed away form cancer. Even at her wake, I kept expecting her to come out of the house, smiling and complaining because the music wasn't loud enough or she'd run out of ice. She was a very wonderful woman who liked things simple and always drank from a bendy straw. Even her beer. I'm glad that the last thing I remember was her smile and laugh.

To those of you who didn't hassle me during this time, thank you.

And now, the long awaited first chapter of...

Kronos Devours

~!~!~!~

River leaned and listened to the sounds of the ship and the crew. Her crew of fugitives and cons. One was guilty of everything he'd been charged with. Dealt with him in the measure of Furyan Justice and she Saw and Heard the way things were and had been, the way things would always be. Had been given his burden before the mercs picked him up and put him on a pedestal, now he wandered for his sins on a planet without men.

"Still thinking on Phillips?" Cookie was looking down at her with a piece of dried noodle in his mouth the way Jayne held his cigars and Simon chewed his pen. Killer of Men.

"Strange things," she nodded. "Know them, of them, but was born on a rock far from home and banished from grandmother's care."

"You'll learn soon enough," Cookie humphed. "Look at Ali, kid's doin' pretty okay, isn't he?"

"He is."

Carried in the blood, didn't it? Antibodies, bacteria, illness and wellness, all his and all theirs. Born with faulty hemoglobin production and required help after a wound was discovered. Chillingsworth could not die enough for what she'd done. Now he carried a spark inside of him. Unconventional, much as she was, as they all were. Unconventional fighting methods being handed down from master to student. Drustan the Brave, caught by mercs for his loyalty and oaths to a friend. Style closer to that which Ali had already grown up seeing and learning.

"Vaes Tolorro," River sighed. "A city of bones awaits, naught but crones and skeletons, ghosts screaming in the wind and tearing at her clothes until they are fed, and sleep."

"Yeah, ain't even on start charts anymore," Cookie grumbled. He pushed himself off of a crate and started towards the stairs. "Morgan wanted to talk to you about parts before we land."

"She will seek her out," River hummed and continued to watch as Ali learned.

Wanted to keep him from the fight, but there was little else to do on the Bebop. Parts and creation meant speaking to Ali, but tradition dictated that Any who wished audience with him must seek permission. Words and intentions must meet as one and children held much trust in one without knowing the other. Confusing even herself now. Must not think on such dreary things as words, preferred touch, taste, the smell of the Beast who roamed through the snow in search of freedom. Regretting it now, she was sure. Got a feeling from him every so often, lonesome and burning white hot to make her whine from it. An ache so intense and the promise of frostbite too much for him to attempt to ease himself.

She could go back and visit in a month or so.

Too much to do.

Things more important than smoothing the fur of an irate Beast when there were worlds to create and plans to make. Needed to make a new vidgram for the family on Serenity and one seperate for her brother as per usual. Needed to make sure the girl with the boy's name was still safe and reasonably sound and the man with a girl's name hadn't taken a switch to her backside yet. She paused. Might not be an altogether bad thing...

"Ali!" she called. "Come, we must look and see which parts to replace."

"Yes mother!"

~!~

Landing on Furya was a tricky thing. The environment was fickle and the landscape only barely recovering from what had happened over two decades before. Thankfully, river was not the only one at the helm. Nadine was helping her to land, the only other person on board with any skill at a helm; the environment demanded that two pilots be present else the winds would crush the leaves as they descended. Wouldn't do, wouldn't do at all for such a dreadful thing to happen. Needed to meet grandmother and get her head on straight. Needed so many things, the least of which was her partner back. Managed to keep her steady and pull her out of the worst times.

"Hello home!" Nadine called out to those on the planet's surface. "This is the Bebop, requesting permission to land."

There was a beat as minds on the surface buzzed. Chiana's mind hummed as a cool hand came ot rest on River's shoulder. Hummed enough that River's own calmed and she could focus on flying.

"Bebop, this is Sky Warden, please state your name and purpose."

"Sky warden? When the hell did that happen?" Nadine snorted. "We got two mature males, and four females, along with a child. Let me know where I can set this hunk of steel down."

"Bebop, I'm going to ask you to state your name and purpose, failure to do so-"

"Listen you little twat," Naidine cut her off. "We got business with Arryn Dan, Khalessi of Myr, so tell me where to set down or I'm crushing your little fucking bungalow!"

There was a nother beat and River wondered if they would need to flee or fight.

"Set down at the following coordinates," the warden finally said. "Welcome home Bebop."

River followed through to the coordinates, knowing full well that to do otherwise could result in death or worse. Unsteady was their land, and solid ground a rare thing to hear tell. Landing was quick enough, but packing up and prepping her child for the trek was a bit trickier. Scared to touch dirt, for that was where the wild things were, and he knew ships better than he knew people. River had nerves as well, but there was a pack behind her, equally armed and waiting for her to maintain her law else take it for themselves.

The ramp descended and River was unsurpsied to see the Sky Warden and her troupe waiting for them with arms and doubt on their faces. Not until the breeze drifted past did they seem to relax. Like to like and male besides.

"Sky Warden?" River looked to the one in the brightest armour. Most decorative and flashy meant longest living and clever. Clinking with beads and baubles while River floated down the docks in lace and leather. Twinkling and tinkling respectively as they met on the ground.

"Aye," she nodded. "You're the captain?"

"Where is Arryn Dan?" River asked instead. "I have business with her."

"The Khalessi is where she wants to be," the warden shrugged carelessly. "Why do you think you have the right to see her?"

"I have the right of blood," River answered. "And a Son besides. If you will not tell me where she is, I shall divine the answer from your insides."

The warden's eyes widened for a moment and her mouth pursed before she told River the answer.

"I will lead you to her grace, and your son as well. There, you can tell us how you managed upon these two, and the three others." the warden gave her another look before nodding her head. "I am Irri, Sky Warden of Furya, a boring job, but the sky is dark, and Death comes with the shadows."

"There are no clans," River realized.

"Not for a long time. Now there is one, and we are all a part of it." She leaned to look at Ali who hid behind River's skirt. "He is shy, isn't he?"

"Not used to so many women at once," River hummed. Where is Grandmother?"

"This way," Irri waved her along. "Your crew may walk about or follow along as they wish, though I think the Kahlessi should like to see them after so long."

Walkign from the landing area was not so difficult, but following the trail from there into the forests was trickier. Paths that were hardly there; made only by memories and inclinations as fleet feet passed through the bushes. Wider now as men's shoulders brushed through and broke stems. Tried to keep signs of life at a low, but none of their escort seemed to mind. Men for the first time in a long time. Knew her mind wandered, knew she picked things up without meaning to, knew how to keep secrets from the girl too. Weren't though. Knew that the girl would get her training now that she'd come home.

Through the jungle and over a marsh, muddy waters clearing away footsteps and fish flitting through after them, mixing it up even more. Not too much, not too far, soon they were out of it and moving between hotsprings and up hills towards a temple in the earth. Deep and dark, only to be seen by those who knew what to look for. Hidden in plain sight and hunting in the shadows; it was their way.

A woman waitd for them by the entrance, scowling at Irri and nearly sneering at River. Tan skin and green eyes told of a life in the sun and the jungle, braided hair matched the tribal feel of the rest River had met when they landed. She was just passing pretty, but her face seemed stuck somewhere between Inara's unhappy face and Zoe's attempt to be calm face.

"Why have you left your post?" she demanded. "And why would you let these...outsiders, land?"

"Who are you calling an outsider?" Chiana asked. "I was living on this rock a long time before you were."

"I doubt that," the woman snorted. "This is a sacred land and you are fools."

"I'd like to see you try to stop us Stone Woman," Chiana laughed. "We're here to see the Khalessi and we are going to get through."

"I have the right of blood," River looked the woman in the eyes. "I have the blood of Arryn Dan in my veins and a son to present to our clan. I am River Tam, and I will see my grandmother."

"Lies," the woman cried. "Your boy is a transplant, and born outside of our ways. He'd be better off cast into-"

"Enough!"

River smiled as the weathered form of her grandmother came out from the temple. Older women were following her out, some younger than herself, and some older. But none held Arryn's wisdom or grace, nor had they maintained their beauty the way Grandmother had. She still held herself tall and her weapons still shone at her side.

"But-"

"Silence yourself before I eat your tongue for lunch," Arryn snapped. She gave River and the crew an appraising look before smiling wide. "River, you've done rather well, haven't you?"

"Hardly even try," River sang out. "Married too, but he is off someplace cold and missing warmth."

"Married one of the last boys," Chiana grinned over River's shoulder. "And you...wow...you got really old."

"Oh shut up Chiana," Arryn waved her away. She gestured for them to follow before turning to the one from before. "Shirah, you will treat them as your elders, for that is what they are. And that one-" she pointed to Morgan, "Pulled you into this world from her sister's womb."

River took her grandmother's arm and walked through the tunnels with her, trying not to cringe as the bitterness and fury raged in the mind of a woman called Shirah.

"Your mind is listening," grandmother spoke as they walked through and down into the main hall. "Your mother was a fool. Failing to send you here until now, marrying that craven idiot of a man."

"Died, one year past," River told her quietly. "Taken far from the realm of the living and out into the wheel of time to begin anew. Sent her to the Academy, where they cut and she danced, and burned as she ran."

Her grandmother gave her a sideways glance and River knew that she would explain once they reached the antechamber of the great temple. Now was the time to tell those living of those who'd returned home. To arrange for marriage or breeding as the men saw fit and for women of all ages to coo over the young boy in their midst. Was a glorious day for them with the promise of still more.

"Khalessi," Shirah began as the Crew sought out those they knew amongst the weathered and elderly, teasing them and laughing. "What are your orders regarding the boy?"

"He's my great grandson," Grandmother waved it off. "He is River's responsibility, for he carries her blood in his veins, and thus, mine as well."

"Not entirely," River admitted. "The Beast's is in Ali, required a transfusion and two matches on board. One gift from her husband, one gift from the girl."

"Husband?" Arryn's brow rose dangerously high on her forehead and River exhaled as something cool seemed to flow through her mind. "Spirits above...you've found him." the old woman laughed out loud and most of those gathered turned to look. "The last male child of Furya bound himself to you. Shirah, you'll just have to wait until someone else comes along."

Grandmother was cackling now and River had the feeling she'd taken something the other woman had wanted for a long while. Had taken many things the other woman had wanted for a long while. The love of the headwoman, the love of a crew, the love of a child, and the man she'd been mentally stalking through the universe. Quite creepy and sad at brave enough to leave the land she'd been born to; used her duty as a sheild.

"Impossible!" Shirah cried out. "If he is bound, why is he not here? Why is he..."

"You lost him," River tilted her head. "Lost his mind when they joined together and planned to sneak off and gain revenge. Never would have though, better to plot and plan, and hope he'd survive and come to you."

"He left you behind quick enough, didn't he?" Shirah scowled. Was prepared to reach for her knife and take River down for the insult she'd ocmmited. Didn't realize the beast would sooner kill Shirah than wed her. Prying with grubby fingers and greed. Didn't see a man, only saw seed for a dead planet and the power it would bring to her.

"Wished for a sabbatical," River sang. Shivering in a cave and demanding to know when she'd hurry the fuck up and get him off of the rock. "Will not chain the one who helps her to be free."

"That is not our way!" Shirah cried out.

"Neither the Beast nor his Beauty know the ways you speak of," River argued back. "Forge our own ways now for the old ones no longer apply. Can not make a laws forbidding when it is all that remains."

"I would fight you for him had you not tricked him into your bed," Shirah leaned closer.

"They had a Kali Mat," Cookie rumbled from where he sat. Two women on either side of him and and elderly one sipping tea silently upon his knee. Once his wife, now she wanted children, would pick those best suited and she liked the most. "Saw it myself. Riddick knew what he was getting into. Agreed to it pretty damn quick."

"Quicker than any man I ever met," Drustan laughed from his place. Had fewer woman beside him, but plenty enough watching from the walls. "If you take arms against my captain, I will have no choice but to defend her."

It went unsaid that the rest of River's crew liked her well enough to kill for her. Freed them from a prison and played with them when the occasion required as such.

"Enough," Arryn's voice rang across the room. "Shirah, we will speak later. For now, we will continue to celebrate the return of our people and a late birthday to the young man who came with them."

"My name is Ali," he spoke up. Quiet at first and louder towards the end as he made himself look Arryn in the eye. "And I shall call your grace whatever she wishes, for without her, my mother could not have saved me."

"He's got a silver tongue, doesn't he?" Grandmother gave River a look. "I am your Nana, and you must tell me how you came to be dressed like a ghost."

~!~

Simon stared at the vidgram Shazza had brought for him specifically. A message from River to him. Only him. He still hadn't watched it though. Almost two months had passed since Shazza had signed on as a gunhand to replace Zoe and Jack... Audrey... Kyra, whatever she was going by now, started learning the ins and outs of medicine.

She wasn't dreadful as a nurse. Certainly better at helping than most of the crew and a quick enough study when she wanted to learn. That was the trick. Getting her interested in learning something outside of killing. She was too interested in that and Jayne was giving her lessons. Reluctant lessons, but nonetheless...nonetheless his sister had run off to god knows where and she'd shacked up with convicted felon who'd done everything Simon had placed on the Abso-fucking-lutely Not list of things he wanted in his future brother in law. If he was honest, having an inlaw at all was on the list too. River was His sister, and she was kind enough to let others see the beauty she had inside of her, but without him to guide her, she had all the taste of Jayne picking out a fine wine.

Maybe this video would give him ample proof that Mal needed to fly them out to the Tangiers Sector before she got lost in the depths of space. Because she would without him to guide her. Simon hesitated for a moment before pressing play. She wouldn't be so well as to convince him of her sanity. She couldn't be well ever again.

"_Hello Simon," River's voice carried across a steel deck. In the middle was the boy from before and Riddick watching as he practiced against a much slimmer man. "I know what you're thinking. Can't read from so far without effort, but she doesn't need to." It turned and her face popped into view. "Spent ten years of her life learning all of his strange tastes and peculiarities. Does he remember them? Not all of them were your fault. I know. Some were the gifts of Paris, the wretched man. He's dead now. Made sure of it." The picture fizzled out and picked up in another place. In the self same cabin she'd been sharing with the convict. "Don't need rescuing Simon. Not going much further than home, going to try and get my head on straight with grandmother." She let out a soft sigh and most watching would wonder at her mind or feel their heart clench. "Threw everything out of whack. You know that she was never normal. Know that I've always known what was locked away inside of hearts and minds." She picked the recorder up once more and looked into it with hard eyes. "If you want to help me, to truly help your sister, then you will help to destroy the Alliance. That is what she needs from you now. Will come back when her head is on straight and when Grandmother and Grandfather approve of her ascent into adulthood. Will always come back home, but there must be a home to come back to, and home is worth fighting for, isn't it?" Someone off of the camera was calling for their mother and River turned to call someone in. The little boy from before came bounding in, no more than four or five and covered in scrapes as a wide grin took up half of his face. _

"_Mama, I have learned to block!"_

"_That is wonderful Ali," River leaned to kiss his forehead. She looked back at the recorder and explained to the child who was on the other end. _

"_Ah! Hello, Simon Tam," he bowed lightly. "I must thank you for rescuing my new mother, and thank you again for sharing her. Perhaps, one day, we will meet, and I could call you uncle."_

"_Uncle Simon," River smiled into the camera. "He is a doctor, and will be renowned for his part against the Alliance...how much is up to him." _

Simon leaned back and scrubbed at his face. River had found a child, a child she called her own and was probably at least so smart as Simon was if his speech was any judge at all. He'd seen the boy before, hoped the boy belonged to someone else and that Shazza and Jack were just hallucinating. No, having a ward wasn't a great matter; Gabriel Tam had a ward during Simon's childhood and it hadn't been any great matter. Tobin had been quite the companion for many years. Perhaps River was just proving that she could care for another living creature and there hadn't been any dogs or cats nearby. No. No that wasn't it at all and Simon knew it. Since returning from the Academy, the one thing Simon had been able to recognize as being different in River's system without the 3D imager, was an abnormal spike in hormones. Not the normal, pubescent levels of a teen entering adulthood and something shockingly above the highest peaks of a woman during her mensus, but something bordering on dangerous. He'd done what any caring brother and doctor would have done and slowed the feed down. He'd siphoned off the estrogen and several hormones he wasn't even sure belonged in the human system; the downside was her body had no place to store them and because she wasn't absorbing them, it kept producing more.

The Academy hadn't just made an assassin. They'd turned his sister into a breeder. The genetics of their homeworld were favored by military across the universe, he knew that, but they'd never gotten their hands on a woman and men...men couldn't reproduce without a woman.

"No wonder they all died out," Simon scoffed. "Inbreeding, warring, tribal behavior."

The doctor stood up and looked at his sister's face on the vid screen. Instead of giving in to the training and the triggers, she'd indulged in a different way. She'd found a child like herself instead of making one.

"I'm never going to call that beast my brother in law," Simon started organizing his things. Jack was supposed to come to the infirmary in a few minutes so he could check her sutures. And later, they were both going to go dirtside with Jayne and practice their shooting. Simon stopped. He'd just agreed that Riddick was River's partner. True, he hadn't agreed to call him as such, but he'd decided...

"Hey Simon," Jack poked her head in and resting in her arms was a plate with a rabbit on it. Make that several rabbits. Skinned and sliced and stitched back together to make a mega rabbit that would have passed for alien much easier than the cow back at the station. "I bring you, Skipper!"

"Skipper," Simon nodded. "Well, set him on the table. Let's see if he can get back to hopping any time soon."

"Mal said he'd rather it didn't," Jack set the creature onto the table before hopping up beside it. She nearly did at least. Simon had her washing her hands now. "I tried to get a stitch per second, but I'm not so great at it."

"You'll get better," Simon inspected them. "They look pretty good right here, near the dorsal leg." Simon shifted it around a bit and pulled on the legs and ears to see how strong they were. "I can tell where you hit your stride."

As Simon continued to inspect the bunny, he decided that having a ward, or at least someone to pass knowledge on to, wasn't such a bad thing. If Shazza was right, things were going to get a lot hairier, and if he did as River asked...they were going to get bad fast. He couldn't say he didn't want to though.

"Next, we'll learn to make holes," Simon told Jack as he pointed out where the stitches were too big, too loose, or too far apart. "Big holes in big buildings."

~!~

If there was anything Riddick hated, it was waking up from a nice dream to find himself in a shithole. Why the fuck did he choose this place? Colder than shit, wind constantly blowing, and the things that lived here were seven kinds of fucked up. Strange kind of fungus took over when the creature died, made it twice as mean and that much harder to kill without the right tools. Some nights, Riddick could swear he forgot what it was like to be warm. Other nights, he had River dancing naked through his head and it couldn't be hotter. Then he woke up and there was only cold stone cradling him. Icy wind in his hair instead of soft fingers on his scalp and only the taste of snow and half cooked meat on his tongue. He was getting sick of it, but being out here brought his edge back. Got him in touch with the animal inside and the world of men was far enough away that he didn't need to worry about it coming any place close.

Gave him a chance to think on why River was blue, and why he'd consented not once, but twice to marrying her wooly brained self.

Do it a lot more if he had half a chance.

The snow shifted behind him and Riddick started focusing on the Abom that thought he'd take a bite of his ass. Had a lot of protein in 'em, lots of fat too; tasted like shit though. Didn't exactly have much choice now though. Use every bit of what you killed here, and Riddick needed the skin. Stupid thing thought it was being sneaky as it crept up. Heavy footfalls and approaching with the sun at it's back. The Beast kept still as he waited for it to strike; Riddick like being the Beast about as much as he liked mating with a maiden.

He spun and his strike went straight into the palette of the Abom. Up through the soft tissue and bone and straight into that tiny fuckin' brain. Those tasted like shit too, but they'd give a man a helluva high. Riddick had seen the whole world in an LSD haze after just a taste of it and he'd puked for three hours afterwards. Boiled it down to a paste after and damn if he hadn't tripped balls for almost five days. Didn't puke though. Nah, it was worse than that. Shakes and the shits for almost two days.

Riddick collected the brain from the carcass to add to his collection. Chemical warfare wasn't his favorite method, but he got that whisper in his brain from River and she seemed to think her brother could do something with it. Riddick had almost every blade and weapon smeared with the shit. Made hunting a lot easier and escaping the bigger things a breeze most days.

She was supposed to come through in two months. Making a drop off with some vegetation and spices and some kind of survival pod Ali wanted him to test. Least, that's what her last vidgram had said. One a month, crashing into the planet's surface, not too far from where he'd holed up. Last one had come through during a blizzard and he'd nearly gotten frostbite digging the damn thing up. Hands shaking so bad he though he'd drop the thing or break it. Her folks liked her well enough, but her grandma's fosterling wasn't happy about a helluva lot of shit. Primarily their marriage. Bitch could fuck off. He made a choice, and having River hum through his head was a lot better than the blonde woman's jabbing entry. Like an ice pick decided to leaving a migraine shit inside of his skull each time. He was glad Riv had put a stop to that if nothing else; there was a lot else he liked.

Riddick stripped the skin from the Abom and spread it out on the snow to the excess flesh and blood could freeze up and he could scrape it off. Meat came next, thick steaks of flesh that tasted better burnt black than they could ever taste otherwise. But the fat and the protein would keep Riddick fit and warm. That was the key.

Survival was always the key.

~!~

"Gorram but that's some fine shootin'!" Mal crowed as he watched Jack take out some of their old cans. Kid was turning into a decent hand between everything the crew was teaching her. Came on board riled up more than a nest of rattlesnakes and about as prickly as a sea cactus, but she had the drive to be useful if she thought it would give the law a headache.

"Got room t' get better though," Jayne shifted his cigar in his mouth. Jack was reloading under his careful eyes and Simon was stepping up with his shotgun. "Ain't even t' Doc's level yet, and he's _gou se_ at this."

"I'm much better than I was when I stepped on board," Simon defended. "And I didn't hear you complaining when I took out that convoy chasing you."

"Yeah, you make a big boom alright," Jayne conceded. "Now see if you can make that boomstick o' yers do more'n just make a noise."

Mal made his way down the ramp and over to where his crew was practicing. Even Kaylee was workin' on her aim, but she was better at throwin' things than she was at shooting. Soon enough Monty and his crew would ocme through and after that Warren was supposed to come through with her get-up. General Meetings they'd become known as to any one who asked. Made Mal kind of twitchy, because true to River's predictions and Shazza's information, it was a meeting of the Generals.

"Hey Cap'n," Kaylee smiled brightly at him. She was working on repairing a big gun with Shazza; they'd come across a military class firefly in a junkyard and picked every part they could from her, including the defense system. "Gonna try and hit something?"

A loud boom sounded off as Simon took out a canister of Kaylee's moonshine. Took half of the cliff with it and summoned a riot of cheers and whoops. Shazza was stepping up now; liked to compete with Simon to see who could do the most damage.

"Nah, reckon' I'm going to town, see what can be done about painting our new stingers something real pretty." Mal hooked his thumbs through his belt loops and looked across his crew. "Maybe something kind of red, to match."

"Well just make sure you get some pre-natals for Zoe," Kaylee waved a wrench at him. "She's got twins now. Needs twice the healthy stuff."

"Kaylee, you don't give pre-natals to a woman after she's had the baby," Mal gave her a look. Simon called over his shoulder that Mal was wrong and the aging captain gave him a scowl. "Alright, fine, we'll get her some more vitamins. But if I come back and them chores ain't done...We're puttin' Jack in a dress."

Mal grinned as the girl protested and the crew laughed. Needed to start enjoying this kind of thing before it turned to gallows humor. He gave the crew another look before grabbing the keys to the Mule from Jayne and heading back over to Zoe. Aside from getting a few supplies, Tross had sent some mail this way. Close to a year now she'd been off in the world, learning the ways of her folk and raisin' a kid. Her old man had stopped showin' up in them after a spell, Mal wasn't sure if he was pissed about that or happy.

Either way, there was mail to fetch and plots to make and Simon planning out things to blow up.

~!~!~!~

River stood across from the woman who had cried out for blood. Four months of dodging traps and training with grandmother to learn her mind and the ceremonies of their people. Four months of new techniques and of harsh words from her headwoman for every misstep and wavering blow against her partner. There could be no more in this moment. Old ways melded with new and now Shirah would attack her regardless of the rules. Frantic over that which had been freely given when she'd tried so hard to steal his heart away. Foolish creature.

"Shirah, you would challenge River Dan for the right to approach her husband?"

"I would." Shirah's face was hard and her knuckles white from the grip on her weapon.

"If defeated, will you allow Shirah to approach the chief without hindering her?"

"If she is willing to leave Furya," River waved it away. "Know him well enough. Trust in him."

"Very well then. To first blood." Arryn lifted a hand and ancient words spilled from her lips. Bounced off of walls of stone and bronze and into the ears of those in the chamber. Wasn't a person on planet who wasn't watching them now. "At arms. Take step. Fight."

Slight debate as to a single blade or dual weilding as the other woman attacked. Both swords would come into action to block the pitious attack upon her form. The trouble with reading another Furyan woman's thoughts was River's largest handicap. Shirah had been trained from childhood while River's had been jerked into being at their highest peak. There was no dam to keep the flood at bay, and Shirah's thoughts were on things outside of their battle. Very well. Like fighting with Jayne or Zoe. Couldn't let herself become the bloody maiden; better to play.

Kicked her into the wall and River slid one of her swords back into the sheath on her thigh. Had more fun with the operative who fought to kill that she may live. Shirah knew only one style, the style of those who'd lost and a single attack to be used as a last resort. Never learned to dance in the rain with jaws and knives snapping and slicing at her. Never fought for her life with any seriousness. Dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge. Slash bang crash into a pile of sheilds and spears before she was upon Shirah again and using her body as a sled to the other side of the chamber.

She stood over the woman who'd challenged her, a single sword in hand and pursed mouth as she waited for Shirah to finally relent. The girl who had become was tired of playing. Tired of trying to convince this one that she was as she'd claimed. Heiress to the Clan of the Forest Folk, blood claim to the one who led them for so long and better with a blade. Better with any sort of weapon truth told. Embarassed her enough for now; would defeat her with bare hands next time.

"I am leaving for my husband now," River told her. Closed her sword and slid it back into the sheathe on her thigh. Those watching were filled with awe or distaste depending on who they favored in the fight. Could care less for the purpose; skill was prized here. The strong were strong and the weak were weak. It was the way of things. "You will see to it that those bearing children are kept safe and attended to."

"I will destroy you for what you have done," Shirah scowled from the ground.

"You may try. You must wait until I return though. Else take a step off of the dirt and into the unknown."

River walked away from her and onto the ship, knowing without knowing that Shirah planned to strike at the first opening. Welcome to try. Would have if she hadn't been called away by grandmother's attendant. Too much of a headache. Ali waited for River at the top of the ramp, smiling and holding his hand out for her when she came close enough. Just as tired of this place as she was. Constant scrutiny and inspection by women he didn't know and talk of marriage to girls who didn't yet have a heartbeat. Fled into arcane and antique hangers and fiddled and created to escape them. Happy to be off of the rock just as the other women of the crew were. All except one. The silent male, he'd kept to himself the entire flight here, kept to himself during the trek to the temple and then, after dinner, he'd gone away with several women and wasn't seen until the morning. No matter. An extra piece that didn't fit with the rest of Bebop. Her Beast had been most watchful of the Silent one.

"Hope everyone got what they needed," River called out over the comm. "Must make a quick pit stop and then off to Theon Sector to see about seed and livestock. If a ship may be found, perhaps we shall take that as well."

"_Sounds good captain,"_ Morgan answered. _"Gotta grab some fuel halfway there, and we need to pick a mail station."_

"Make a list," River answered.

So many lists to see to and coin to cover only part of it. A large part, but they must make some more, with speed and subtlty known only to a few professions if they wished to maintain some wealth for themselves. Too far to rob an Alliance bank, and the space out here was not favorable. Although... must talk it over with her crew before any plans were made. Elsewise, there would be confusion and issues. Not the best method.

"Are we going to see the Riddick now?" Ali asked.

"I shall inspect his living conditions, and if they are suitable, I will consider allowing you to meet him once more."

"You have seen his living conditions," Ali argued. He had made a shelter of sorts for the Beast, quicker and cleaner than most and shared what he'd done with the elders. Building many upon the surface of Furya now. Smaller and larger depending.

"I have, but he has not," River agreed. "Will allow you down after he has bathed and eaten. Not a pleasant Beast on an empty stomach and smelling of death and rot." Ali made a face and his mind agreed to River's words. "Go, see what Cookie is creating and learn something new."

Ali nodded and took off towards the kitchen. He still wore robes, but these were of his new faith and of his new world. Bright and colorful as Furya had once been, elaborate and full of joy to be worn by a child once more. Children were life and proof of the world becoming something better. A celebration of life and something to be loved and cherished, and when the hour came, allowed to fly free and as far as they wished.

River shook her head fo the thoughts. Too much buzzing about in her brain. Too much to destroy before they could create and celebrate. River went a different direction than her son, towards their infirmary where Drustan was doing the best he could to take stock and make sense of things.

"Doing it wrong," she laughed as she entered. "That is poison, and this is death."

"Right then." The man set both vials down and backed away from them. "So are we picking Riddick up, or just stopping by for a spell."

"It's up to him," River told him. Organize the infirmary as needed, not by alphabetical listing. More likely to die of infected booboos than from tumors. "Mean to talk it over with the crew in a few minutes. Decide the best course to take. And which planets you are wanted on."

"Well, Chiana and I are wanted through the Meereen Sector for bar fights, that's on the opposite side of the verse." Drustan scratched his jaw before he spoke again. "I think Cookie's banned from Dorne, Morgan's out from New Vega, and Naidine got caught off by Crescent."

"I'll need to know where those places are on the star charts. Alliance space is all I know and what few things I have learned are of a place which does not exist." River finished setting the Infirmary to rights. "Come, the time for words is approaching faster than anticipated."

~!~

Riddick was waiting by the cliff beside the drop off area. An area instead of a select point because there was little to no aiming from four sectors away. Except this time he'd seen the ship sweep in low and drop something big from it's belly. Something descending at a decent speed before it slowed down and touched the ice and snow. Blinking blue and red in the middle of a blizzard to let him know where it was. About fucking time. Decent sized survival dome was worth a lot more than the cave he'd carved from the ice and stone. Course, if it was shit, he'd scrap it for parts and let Ali know what was wrong with it. The crash was enough to scare off the locals and as Riddick got closer, he had to admit it was pretty nice looking. The door lock didn't need a thumb print, only a code; a whisper through his head reminding him of the day he met River. The stardate, not the planetary one and then the hum of the inconsequential use of time as a whole. He could practically see her pouting about it, waving her hands before setting them on her waist and letting them slip to her hips.

Riddick grinned and punched in her measurements instead.

"_**Single use entry code accepted."**_

Single use? Hm. Better be a gorram manual inside of this fucking thing. He stepped in and remembered what it was like to be warm. He was reminded of how jungles and dirt smelled and the scent of green grapes and River made him purr in delight. Stripped out of the fur once the external doors slid shut and gave the note taped to the door a quick glance. The new code was close to the old one, but River's bust and hips had grown just a bit. Only problem with that was not seein' em. Course, if she'd been standing in there, just beyond the interior doors, he'd have the problem of not holding her. Bad enough her scent and Ali's was swimming through the air in here. The smell of fresh bread and fruit was just below it but it was the hygiene bank that was calling to him with the voice of a siren.

Straightforward. Temperature controls, off/on button, door and flow control. Soap set into the wall. Each labeled with flowing script; body, hair, face respectively and one labeled as a moisturizer. Riddick set the water to 60 to start with; too hot after a year of below freezing would send him into shock. As it was, his skin burned and tingled from the heat of it. But it was good. And when his body had accepted it, he turned it up and started washing. Damn but that felt nice. Scrubbing the grease and stale sweat from his skin and letting the smell of his little wife, just easier to call her that, was floating through the air. So faint and still just there. Then it was stronger. The lights were down but he could see someone creeping out from the cot and trying very hard not to touch too much of the clothing he'd left on the floor as she threw it out.

"Couldn't resist, could you Beautiful?" He was laughing as she went through the pod, burning incense to get rid of the gamey smell of furs. He could only smell how bad it had been now that he was clean.

"Taking pity on him," her voice came clear through the air. "Hurry, she is on a timetable."

He turned the shower off and stepped out, taking the offered towel and enjoying the sight of the partially clad woman before him. Still wrapped up in all that lace and leather, but there was less of it now. Beads and baubles here and there while tiny metal coins clinked at her waist. Half a fairy and half a gypsy with hardly a scrap of fabric between his eyes and her skin. Colorblind as he was, even he could see through what was covering her. In between them was a toothbrush, minty goo spread and ready for him to use while she held a pair of scissors in her other hand.

"Gotta look pretty if he wants to bring in customers." There was no getting around this and being clean on the outside had him realizing how bad the taste inside his mouth was.

"Aint' lookin' for customers," he said before taking the tooth brush from her. Decent enough taste to it and her hands were soft and warm against his skin as she led him to stand before the kitchenette sink. Hopped right up on the counter, breasts at eye level as she started snipping away at his ratted mane. His brushing slowed down as she worked. Smelled too good after living on their homeworld. More than just the scent of grapes on her. Smelled like fresh earth after rain and the scent of her crazy side was refined now. Smooth with a kick to it, like warm brandy on a cold night.

He spit into the sink and wiped his mouth before settling it onto her skin. A sharp gasp and her hand wound itself into what was left of his hair. Soft and warm, new curves to learn and even though there was silk between his tongue and her breast, he could feel every goosebump on her skin and every pucker around her nipple. Knew he was bruising her a bit when she jerked his head back and let her teeth graze his neck. Her tongue was trailing up and her teeth were on his ear while her arm pulled him closer, hand slipping down his back as far as she could.

"Found the one who gave you nightmares," she spoke against his jaw. "that to drive you mad and force you to seek her out." Kissed him lightly and Riddick growled to know he was being fucked with. "Beat her ass regularly. Keeps trying to take him for the reward he could give."

"And how about you?" he turned into her neck. There was one male scent on her and it was the kid. Hardly a threat at all. There was another woman though. "You been sleepin' around?"

"Would you be intrigued if she was?" River teased. "No. She has remained faithful to him, content with teasing him in dreams. How many times must I ask you not to speak of the family while they fuck?"

She let out a squeal when he hefted her over his shoulder and started to the cot she'd left behind a few minutes before. He reached up and jerked the sad excuse for panties off of her before he let her down. A scrap of fabric tied on and pretending to be some kind of armor just like the rest of her covering were pretending to be clothes. He wasn't letting her out of this pod for a few days at least and if she didn't have real clothes somewhere in here, he wasn't letting her out.

"Remember how were first met?" Riddick growled against her skin. Skin tasted like he remembered. Clean, salty, and just innocent enough to drive him crazy.

"Remembers wondering if he could live up to his promises," River sighed beneath him. "Remember having him between her thighs, feasting as she screamed to a man with no name. Can he do it again?"

He didn't dive straight there. Knew she was pushing him to it, prodding at his ego until he wanted to snap and take her. It was there way after all. Instead, his mouth trail hot kisses across her body and his cool skin heated as his held her. In dreams they danced and spoke of things unknown to the rest of the verse. In waking, they fought and River cried out as he nipped at the underside of her breast. Rough hands woke her nerves and the hair of his beard tickled and teased as he breathed her in and moved down her stomach. Knelt upon the floor before her and made her giggle and tiwtch as the hair touched her thighs.

"Beautiful," he spoke out loud and in his mind. "Been a long time."

Glad for the hair upon his head now, gave her something to hold tight to as he tasted and teased. Eager, she knew, needing more as he held her hips down and made her cry out. Wasn't stopping his assault, instead went faster and ignored as she begged him to stop teasing and take her. Dipping in and wriggling deep before fluttering upon the surface and repeating the process. Slipped a digit in and another beside it to pump as he suckled and nipped. Needed her to scream his name before he'd let himself go. A finger grazed further back and she jerked from it. Didn't dare, but teased and tickled until blue began to creep into her vision and and her nerves burned from the contact of friction of skin against skin. Then his fingers curved and she wept for his touch. Never relenting until she lost herself and the world was hot blue joy. Kept her shaking beneath him with his fingers as he climbed atop her. His mouth was upon hers, hungering for what she gave as she took him for herself. River let a shaking cry escape her lips and enter his when he slid into her form. What they needed was inside of the other. Riddick was pulsing within her, his own blue at the edge of his skin as he slid in as slow as he could force himself to go.

"Richard," she breathed against his neck. Moved agianst him and his hiss made her grin. Moved again and kissed his neck with every shift of her pelvis. "Need to feel you inside of me. Hungering for the Beast." Caught the thought that kept fighting to be heard. "Stop thinking on families. Took precautions before she even got here." Snapped her hips up and praised his animal brain when he met her. "Your Beauty needs her Beast to mount her. To take his place and take what she is giving."

Sighed as he finally moved inside of her. Slower and deeper as he made sure she was actually in front of him. Making sure he wasn't dreaming. River let her teeth settle against his neck before biting down. A snarl came from his lips and that thrust was harder and faster as he jerked away. Then he smiled down at her, full of wickedness and beastly thoughts. Things not to say in polite company but every one made her shake and gasp as he pushed them at her. Snapped his hips and made her cry out. Felt the bed moving with them as he remained sitting upright, watching her and breathing hard as they joined. His mind brushing against hers as his flesh brought her body to life once more and the world was filled with bright blue. Shook beneath him as his being vibrated through her and they echoed inside of the shelter.

Turned them so she was atop and acting as a blanket.

"All of it backwards," she sighed against his skin. Smelled better now than when he'd come in.

"Not really." his hands were moving across her back, pausing at new scars and the occasional scab. "Not yet at least."

"Staying in orbit for a few days. Headed off to Verde for a spell, then to Sisterton to see about ships." She inhaled deeply and made a halfhearted attempt to bite at him. "Don't suppose he knows of a good place to buy seed or livestock?"

"Not the kind you need," he chuckled. "Ships though...know plenty about those." He kept playing with her hair and pulled on a braided strand until the bell at the end was free and the slim feathers wound in fluttered. "Been havin' fun back home. Whippin' some ass you said?"

"The only ones who've set foot off of the damn thing are the ones I landed with. Too fearful of the rest of the verse. Fighting style is limited by what the elders remember. Those who could fight died in the massacre. Only a few left."

"Making it easy for you."

"There is one who will not learn, the one who crept through your skull and broke your on switch." River sat up slowly and looked down into the stars. "Should be able to switch the night vision on and off. Tried to force compatibility between the two. More than money to be gained by bringing him home." River laughed as the beast grumbled and growled on the bed. "Keeps trying to kill me in an effort to get close to you."

"Forced compatibility?" He finally asked. "You're tellin' me she's trying to make my brain want her?"

"And your body." River stretched and shifted and smiled. She began to rise from his lap and made a face when he kept his grip on her. "Need to feed her Beast. Show him how to work his new den and where he may find clothes." She ran her fingers through the remains of his hair and smiled to keep from laughing. "Must finish this as well."

"Colder than fuck and you want me to shave my head?"

"Brought him a hat."

~!~

Mal was starting to adjust to his wooly headed daughter's absence. Starting to. Jobs had been just a bit trickier without her, but no harder than they'd been before she came through. Jack surely wasn't a replacement for River, that was for sure. Mal wouldn't have her any other way though. Sure, the kid could be quite a handful at times, and she didn't take orders for all the tea on Oolong, but when she had half a thought to do something, she was all in after just a few seconds. Course, it was keeping her safe and out of the way that made things tricky.

"Thank you kindly," Mal smiled congenially at the man who surrendered his gun. "Now, iffin you won't mind opening the safe."

"Go to hell you backbirth!"

Mal pursed his lips and waved Jack towards the safe. Girl was too good at getting into things she wasn't supposed to. So long as she had the skill of course...

"Now see, that ain't very nice. Was gonna leave ya'll with a fair amount, keep livin' as needed be until the Alliance folks dropped off a new payroll." he turned to look at the folks laying face down on the bank floor. "You can thank your mayor once we've gone."

Or governor, man held both offices and got the salary for each. Well, now it was going into Jayne's carry all. Already robbed the man's house and nabbed his puddle jumper. Shazza had it in the bay by now, he was sure. Soon they'd be off to Mr. U's moon to meet up with Monty and the rest. Shazza had some other planets around the system set up as safehouses, but Mr. U's was where everyone had decided HQ should be. It was that or Hera.

"All clean Boss," Jack popped out of the safe with Jayne. "Party time once we jet."

Mal raised a brow and Jayne and the bigger man held up his hands. Mal was starting to notice more and more that the big guy didn't even have the guts to tell the girl no. Weren't his fault, and Jayne knew damn well the hellfire that would rain down on his head if he stepped wrong, but damn if it weren't about the cutest gorram thing Mal had seen in a long while.

Shazza's bullet came through the wall and hit a man Mal hadn't even noticed stand. Warning shot and a summons back to the ship.

Jack and Jayne left the building and Mal gave the group of townsfolk a kind farewell. Reminded them who was to blame for their little heist and offered any man or woman who wanted a position in the new Heran Army. He bowed out of the building and up ontp the mule, slightly surprised to see Simon at the wheel and batting Jack's hands away every time she tried to take over. Mal was hardly in his seat before the doc started driving like a bat outta hell. A few seconds later and a Shazza rained down from the sky, landing on the tail of the mule and keeping her eyes peeled for anyone dumb enough to chase after them. Wasn't like old times. Mal wasn't dumb enough to sit wishin' to get them back.

"Wash! Get us off the ground!"

"_Already goin'!"_

Mal and Jayne set about to unloading while Shazza got to the turret controls. No firing, but better to keep watch than not. Jack started strapping down the cargo as soon as she could, Simon helping out instead of patching people up. Doc'd had business of his own about an hour before the heist and while Mal hadn't asked before, he was dumb sure going to ask now. Man didn't just ignore it when Alliance buildings started burning up and Jack wasn't the one responsible for it.

Simon sat down at the table, knowing that Mal was about to ask a whole lot of questions and dislike a whole lot of the answers.

"River asked me to take a few people out." Simon didn't want to wait for the questioning to begin. "While she was in the Academy, she apparently had to study where all the safe houses and alternate training facilities are. She's been sending me the locations as she remembers them."

"Well, glad you finally saw fit to explain yourself." Mal nodded and took a sip from his coffee. No doubt he was attempting to ask why Simon trusted his sister now after months of demanding to bring her back. "Bit surprised though. Thought you were of the opinion Riv'd fully snapped."

"I was. I still have many doubt about her plans and sanity. But, she's managing to overcome some of her programming." Simon looked at his hands. "Every vidgram I get from her, she's a bit better. And...I have a nephew." Simon had to stop himsel ffrom laughing as the table erupted into shouts, coughs, laughs, and sputtering half words. Even Jack and Shazza were bouncing back and forth with an internal debate. "I thought you all saw Ali."

"Now Gorram it doc!"

"Not to say River isn't capable," Simon continued. "Actually, there's every possibility that Ali is her way of overcoming her training. A way of telling the Alliance to 'suck it' while she tells me to blow things up. Or at least get her information on how to blow some of the bigger ones up."

"So she's coming back soon?" Kaylee asked beside him. "Will she be here in time to meet the twins?"

"No. She's still working with some people from our homeworld. Trying to get everything back to the way it was before the necros destroyed it all. She'll be around after she's figured some stuff out with grandmother." Simon sighed and poured himself some tea.

"Is this the grandmother who threatened to kill you when you were little?" Wash asked. "How is she?"

"Grandmother's doing well, if her death threats are any judge. Well, threats to maim and disfigure. She found out about Kaylee and I so now she's..." Simon gestured and took a sip from his tea.

"Yeah? Well how abot that!" Wash grinned.

"Kaylee, you saved the Doc's life," Shazza called over her shoulder. She was at the stove putting the last touches on dinner while Jack carried a basket of biscuits over, along with a tray of flatbread. "What's your gran sayin' about her son-in-law then?"

Simon let out a groan as the rest of the crew started asking the same question.

~!~

Riddick liked his new place. It was warm for one. He had clean clothes and plenty of food for another. And sittin' pretty on his knee was one River Tam, trying to ignore Chiana as the other Furyan told him in detail about the first fight with Shirah. Ali was sitting on the floor, adjusting his design for the pod and humming a tune he was makin' up as he went along. The crew hadn't come to visit until dinner time rolled around. They waited until someone answered the phone too. Good thing they'd called in between positions. Of course, that meant the girl on his knee was dressed again. Had a cropped fitted vest top in some soft color that bounced light off of every bead before a real shirt, kind of, blossomed from the elbow down. Didn't cover her stomach of back at all and it was just as sheer and floating as the one from a few minutes before. Skirt floated about her too, bright white and swinging around her knees whenever she so much as breathed. Weren't for the gun belt on her hips, Riddick was pretty sure it would just kind of drift away on the breeze. Made her look like that innocent fairy who'd climbed onto his lap a little over a year before.

"River's hand just flies out and jabs the bitch in the neck," Chiana laughed. "Down she goes, eyes about as wide as plates and her mind is just buzzing. 'how did she hit me?' 'That's not our way'. Just about every excuse you'd hear a six year old come up with."

"Ain't there some kind of limit to how often she gets beat?" Riddick asked.

"Not until you show up and tell Shirah to fuck off." Drustan popped the cap off of another beer and handed it to Riddick before grabbing one for himself. "See, Shirah's fighting for the right to approach you without River ripping her face off. But, River can't just kill her because then it calls your guys's thing into question. So, when you finally get your ass off of this frozen shit and go see home, you get to either induldge Shirah and River gets to kill you, or you make it clear you aren't interested."

"And if I don't go?" Riddick asked.

"Then I get to keep knocking Shirah around," River answered simply. Pretty damn close to a chirp.

"See what you meant about backwards," the beast said before he took a pull from his beer. "So what? You're grocery shopping and then settling down?"

"Not by half," Morgan shook her head. "Khalakki has this plan to go blow some buildings up and see a couple of weapons dealers before the war starts up. Cook and Drustan, they've got things to do back home, but the three of us...worse things in life than fighting for freedom."

Riddick wasn't going to tap into that one. Knew without knowing that the three of them had lost everything during the Necromonger Massacre. Same as he had. Difference was, he'd never meet the woman who gave birth to him, or the one who got him off of the planet. River looked down at what her boy was drawing and the others started hassling Cookie about dinner. Kinda fun. Reminded him of the days before basic training. When he and his boys from the orphanage managed to keep out of trouble for a few days and made just enough racing to have a cookout.

"I swear to the old gods and the new Chiana, I'll cook you next." Cookie turned and waved a knife at her.

"Aw, I didn't know you liked sweets," Chiana teased. "C'mon, we're hungry!"

Dinner wasn't what the cook was working on though. Wasn't what he put on the table either. What he put on the table was something sweet and flakey. Filled with dried fruit, thick cream, and syrup and topped with sugar, obviously they were trying to celebrate something.

"Happy belated birthday to the both of you," Adriane raised her beer. "New warrants popped up a few days ago. Your price doubled."

"That so?" Riddick asked. Cookie's knife came down on the flakey concoction and it was divied up between everyone at the table. Ali stood instead of finding a place to sit though. Less pressure to survive was letting him turn into a regular kid. Eating with his hands like any five year old and drinking milk.

"Yup, course River's increased as well. She's about, ten thousand less?" Adriene nodded to herself before she kept on. "Her brother's been leaving her signature on government buildings she told him to blow up."

"Will be doing it herself in a bit," River hummed. "After the crew has delivered necessities back home, we'll take on a few girls and head out towards Alliance space."

"And if Shirah signs on?" Riddick asked. "Don't really need her coming to visit my northern paradise."

"Then she will die," River shrugged. "Can hardly manage to adjust to traditional fighting styles, can't imagine she will last for very long off planet. Part of the reason she attempted to forge a bond. Would have been honor bound to defend her."

Riddick raised a brow at that.

A few beers more and a damn good meal before the crew went back up to the ship, taking Ali with them until noon tomorrow. The kid had bravely challenged him to a fight once Drustan started talking about a new technique he'd taught Ali. Nothing serious, but Riddick was willing to teach the cub a few things. For now though, he had River in front of him, swaying back and forth to a tune in her head as she set the dishes into the cleaner. The solar panels had folded back and thick, double paned glass let the whole world see what was going on inside of their little bubble. The snow had calmed down some and up above swirling light and stars were twinkling. He hadn't really had much of a chance to just try and watch them, by sunset he was holed up in his cave and wrapped tight in skins. Now though, they made a strange pattern in his eyes. Hypnotic. Almost as good as watching River dancing along through the room.

Now that was hypnotizing.

"Come here," he spoke. A hand was stretched out to her and her eyes were soft as she twirled over. Just beyond reach before she took his hand into her own. Had just a bit of crazy goin' through her head, but the nice, let's name the stars, kind of crazy. Made the smell of grapes more like walking through a winery.

"Know he won't dance with her," she smiled. "Not his style."

"My reputation just couldn't handle something like that." He kept her hand in his as she kept dancing. "Yours though...I think you're safe."

"Trust the Beast." River must have grown tired of standing, because she was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his middle as she swayed and hummed. "Think I always have."

"Risky."

"Perhaps, but there are fifteen ways to kill you with just my thumbs." She leaned forward and kissed him. "A lesser man could suffer twenty and three."

Seven flavors of crazy was sitting in his lap, trusting him and ready to kill if he betrayed that trust.

"Got a fair amount of my own Riv," he moved his hands to her waist. "Don't make me use them."

She kissed him again and Riddick let himself fall back onto the bed. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, caressing the edge of her top while soft hands ran along his chest. Felt her breath fanning out between them before entering his own lungs and returning to her once again. Had all the time in the world if he wanted it, certainly had her for longer than a single night. Maybe that's why he opted for a languorous evening with her. Lazy sex without the rush to keep your life or the fear of being caught. Folks who knew were either allies or dead and therefore not a threat.

"Thinking too much," River whispered against his lips. "Mind begins to buzz with flies and bees, false threats and worries upon his brow." Her hand came up and smoother away the wrinkles he hadn't known he had. "Knows he'd rather unwrap her like a present."

"Did something terrible that day," he laughed. "Should have just left you be. Then you'd still be that little white lace virgin." It didn't stop him from starting to peel her clothes off. In fact, the pout on her face and the filmy fabric under his hands just added fuel to everything.

"Still in white lace." she rose just enough for him to undo the closure of her skirt. Back to runnin' around without any panties on. Could have just undone his pants and let her ride him while he watched her breasts bounce. But this was a lazy thing tonight. "Still have a lot to learn too. If he wants to teach her."

God knew he did.

Riddick bent enough so his teeth caught the ties of her vest and pulled. Slow and enjoying every second of her smile and nervous excitement. Ran his hands through her hair until he caught the tie on her braid and pulled it loose. Each and every one coming loose as he nosed her clothes off. The woman in his arms was something special, and if she dind't know it, she would soon.

Riddick let his lips linger when her breast was exposed to him. Still had that shirt on, but her heartbeat was picking up with every breath he took. Caught the skin lightly and settled for the shirt, pulling until she shifted to let him take it off. Smooth skin was shimmering blue in the starlight and the whole room was lit up with what kept bouncing off of the snow. His snow fairy, the Beast's princess. His tongue began to trace along her skin, finding her collar bone and following it up to the skin of her neck. Paused over her pulse and breathed her in until his own heartbeat synched up. Kept moving, kept his hands on her hips as he kept her neck under his lips. Slow and soft, making the faintest of marks until later, when things stopped being lazy.

Riddick moved to kiss her. Breath and heartbeat in tandem as he moved his lips against hers. Pulled away or stopped when she tried to speed it up. It made Riddick grin when her mouth moved into a pout and her scent started spiking with frustration. She'd have to calm herself down then, knowing he'd just rile her up again until he was ready.

His hands moved from her hips to lift her skirt up and over her head. Though about leaving her like that. Tangled up and unable to see where he'd strike next. Almost. Nicer to let her sit nearly naked in his lap. Nicer to see her dark eyes watching him and waiting. Nicer to just have her there and kiss her until she couldn't think. His little fairy of destructive fire and singing blades.

"Wonders why a beast would even wear pants," she breathed into their kiss. "Would like them off now. Please and..." she let out a sigh when his hands grazed her breast on the way down. Let his nail scrape against the sensitive flesh and heard her gasped thanks.

Riddick lifted his hips and slid out of his pants, flesh against flesh, and he continued kissing her until even he couldn't think. Needed to make an impression in her mind and in her flesh. Slower and deeper than before. Riddick slipped his hand under her blouse and remembered the feel and the weight of her breast in his palm. If he was gonna have another year without her, specifically, another year of her dancin' naked through his dreams, he was going to remember it. Riddick exhaled as her nails scraped along his chest, down to his waist and the bones of his hips. Her body was different than he remembered. A little more defined in her muscles, a bit rounder in the places he liked the most.

There was a gasp when he slipped in and he wasn't sure who it came from. Didn't give a shit either. Not when everything was perfect and warm and tight. That feeling, of knowing without knowing that she was always talking about, there it was. The lightest shifts and half breaths of one into the other. No reason to think anymore. No reason for words.

~!~

"Like sittin' on the front porch, ain't it?"

Jack looked over to see Jayne standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in one hand and teacup in the other. Mal's Rules no. 12: No coffee for anyone under sixteen. Maybe that's why Jack liked Jayne so much.

"Gunna get a gorram cavity with all that sugar," Jayne snorted when she took a drink. His tea was seasoned heavily with whiskey, no doubt about that, but he wasn't a drunk. He dind't have a smoking problem. Sure he visited the whorehouses every so often, but Jack knew that men were men, and she knew that he never saw the same woman twice.

"Doc started showin' me basic dentistry," Jack grinned at the burly man. He rolled his eyes and took a seat beside her. "I've been teaching him basic cellular regeneration techniques. Alliance tech is way behind what the other systems have."

"S'long as I get a decent gun out of it, and fewer holes in my ass, you can have all the science you like."

He took a sip from his cup and looked out across the wilderness of Mr. U's moon. Had a bit of everything here; they were lookin' out at the plains now. There were a few teams out there, training for night fighting. The campfires looked like stars from here. The moon itself had climates from nearly every planet on the verse and locals to match. Hera's Army was getting bigger every day and Shazza was having issues finding new training rocks for them. Outfitting them was a bit of a task too, but there were just enough moneyed folks getting tired of Alliance rule that it wasn't as big a problem as it could be.

"So why you teachin' on Cellular regeneration?" Jayne asked after a few minutes.

"There's this goo used back in the Kobald System, back where I'm from, uses the body's own genetic code to heal up wounds. Nano Meds work pretty well too, but they use blank slate methods and..." Jack laughed at his face. "It's science stuff. Mom was better at explaining it than I am."

"Yeah well, she probably couldn't make the doc turn that many different colors in one sitting." Jayne took another sip and leaned back against Serenity's hull. "So Dental work, huh?"

"Yeah. It's gross."

The gunman laughed out loud and someone in the ship shouted for him to quiet down. Someone else in the ship shouted for that person to 'shaddup' and soon enough the whole ship was awake and shouting. But for just a few minutes longer, Jack and Jayne sat on the hull and kept on watching the training out on the field. In the morning he'd go back out with a group of men and women he'd hand picked and teach them the fine art of tracking while Jack put on some scrubs and helped Simon teach the field medics.

"I've never been in a war," Jack spoke softly. "I've run for my life, fought for it, but that was different."

"Always is." Jayne finished his drink and stood up, offering a hand to Jack so they could go back inside. "You finish up and come over to my unit tomorrow, give you a few more tips on firing and getting out of the way."

~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~

~!~!~

~!~

To clear up any confusion, this chapter covers the first year after Pitch Black/Dark Fury. The next chapter will be set three years PB/DF.

I started this rougher version of Rivick as a counterpoint to the many, very lovely, fics in this relatively small fandom. Primarily in the portrayal on Serenity's crew. They're always depicted as super controlling and/or inept and that bothered me. So, to answer where things are going to go far...

Serenity: The war is starting up again. General Reynolds and Doctor Tam are going to be very well known in the history books, along with the 'Shadow Man'. The war will easily be more brutal and aggressive than the last one. They're going to continue getting vidfeeds from River, along with cryptic little messages and instructions.

Bebop: River and her crew return to Furya and there's some minor power struggles, but the overall focus for everyone is rebuilding (towns and minds) and rebelling (there's a few names on this list). River's destroying the Alliance, Ali is inventing to his little heart's content on Furya and existing as the first male child in a couple decades. Riddick will join up with them after a few, and they will follow the third movie, complete with a rescue mission to Cremetoria. Not for Jack though, our duo is off to fetch a weapons developer Blue Sun worked very hard to secret away.

There will still be some intimate moments between our favorite 'not-couple' along with a few more things to cement them into place as partners. There's going to be a lot of movement in this installment, from planet to planet, ship to ship, person to person, but it's to be expected with some many people who are so far away from each other. Therefore, you may be reading about Simon training field nurses one minute, over to Vaako destroying something the next, and then popping in to see Ali hiding from the girls who chase him. I haven't exactly figured out how to handle the fourth movie just yet, but rest assured, it will happen and it will be fun.


End file.
